Daring Daria
by probablyprocrastinatingnow
Summary: A DariaxJane one shot. Noslash, just kissing. Rates M for excessive swearing and a little violence. Reviews are much appreciated. Enjoy!


Author's note: Hello! Sorry that I haven't updated for We Can't, I have ideas I just haven't written. As for An Unexpected Find, I'm at a standstill. Any suggestions would be much appreciated. I plan on writing more of these Daria ones though. Enjoy!

"Ok, Jane. I'll take a truth." Tom winced, for he knew the worst was coming. Her face split into an evil grin."Mr. Sloane, if I gave you twenty dollars, would you kiss a boy of my choosing?"

Tom winced again. "Umm... depends on the boy." He doubtfully replied. "Ooooooh! Tom's a little curious, isn't he?" Daria taunted. Jane giggled."What if your match was Trent?" Daria lost her balance and fell from Jane's bed with laughter.

Jane made clicking sounds as she decided on one of them. "Ok, Daria. Truth." Daria smirked. She knew her friend all too well. "Hmmm...Jane, have you ever gone skinny-dipping?" The careless look on Jane's face vanished and was replaced with fiery red cheeks. Toms eyebrows rose in surprise. "I was drunk, ok? It was dark and I didn't even know who I was with until I..." The artist gulped. "Until you what?" Daria pressed. "Until I kissed her, and heard her giggling." Both Daria and Tom burst into laughter. Tom, however, was extremely confused. He had no idea Jane was some gross lesbian! He hid his confusion however, so that Jane wouldn't tell him to stop being such a jackass homophobe. In fact, he was a homophobe, mostly because of his family's views.

"Well, who was she?" They both kept asking until Jane finally broke and mumbled, shamefully.

"Brittany."

Daria'a mouth dropped open. She had known Jane was pansexual for a while, but never imagined her making out with the head cheerleader. Tom couldn't stop laughing in disbelief. They eventually calmed down as Jane told them to shut up.

"Ok, your turn, Daria." The brunette looked from Tom to Jane, then back to Tom. "Tom, I'll take a dare." She was too smart to accept a challenge from Jane, she knew they would all be evil. Especially after the embarrassment Daria had just caused her.

"Hmmmm..." Tom gazed at the two girls, Jane giving him a look that begged him to go the asshole route: while Daria's eyes begged for mercy. Tom couldn't stop thinking about the whole Jane thing, so almost subconsciously he said:

"Daria, I dare you to kiss Jane for at least eight seconds."

Both of the girls smiled nervously and looked away from each other. Tom raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you two are hiding?" "What? No! I was just-" "That's so unfair! I-" They both muttered sentence fragments at the same time, desperately attempting to defend their embarrassment. Tom didn't buy it. "Hey! Everyone did the other truths and dares, so this one is going to happen, too!" The girls sighed, and prepared for the worst. "We've both kissed girls before, this can't be that bad." Daria mumbled. Tom was once again taken aback by all of the homosexual tendencies he didn't know they had. "Ok here goes." Daria leaned in and shut her eyes. Jane awkwardly put her hands on the ground to stabilize herself. It was barely even a kiss, it was more like them just pressing their lips together. "Ok, that was eight seconds." Tom said looking away from the clock.

They pulled away from each other, eyes wide and hearts pounding. The girls' eyes were locked on each other with an incredulous stare.

Tom rolled his eyes, disgusted by his own choice. They were so gross. Why would they like that?

Jane dragged herself to Daria, still gazing. They locked lips and this time they both put passion into it. Jane felt waves of ecstasy flow through her body.

Daria smelled like roses and soil. She was a surprisingly good kisser. Her hands went to the top of Jane's back and pulled her closer. Jane's hand was on Daria's neck and the other was on her hip. Daria began to stand up and Jane went with her too, both of them still in the embrace.

Jane pushed the other girl against the wall and they kept going.

"JANE WHAT THE FUCK? You guys are fucking nasty. Hey! Hello?!"

Jane pulled away, lipstick smeared and a furious look on her face. Her nostrils flared. "Shut the fuck up! Leave, you homophobic piece of shit!" Jane shouted at him. Daria stared at her with an open mouth. She breathed in the smell of stale paint that was the embodiment of Jane.

"What the hell do you mean! I'm your boyfriend. This stupid girl is messing with you. You and I have always had a closer relationship." Jane out burst with laughter and Daria grinned, smoothing down raven hair.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I've liked Daria since the beginning. I dated you to see if she'd be jealous, because maybe that would mean she liked me. It worked, and I can sure as hell tell you that I'm not confused. You can go whine at your house. Go!"

Tom stood there, at a loss for words.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? FUCKING LEAVE!" Jane shouted and grit her teeth after, nostrils flaring again. Daria was becoming impatient now.

Trent burst into the room."What the hell is going-" he didn't need to laugh, a coughing fit started on its own. He was extremely surprised to see Daria against the wall and Jane the one pinning her there. His coughing fit ended and he took a deep breath.

"Well, Tom, you heard her. Get out."

"You're taking HER side? Look at how gross this is!"

Trent bit his cheek as he could feel the anger rushing out.

"What do you mean? She's my sister! Of course I'm taking her side. You're a fucking moron if you think in going to agree with you. I've always known Janey liked girls, too, and if you have problem with that you need to leave. I will beat the shit out of you if you think for a fucking second that they don't deserve each other. Now fucking GO!" He spat the words, stepping closer to Tom.

Tom stood still. Which was not a good idea, to say the least. Trent shoved him through the doorway with minimal effort.

Tom glared.

Trent punched him in the face without hesitation, and with all the force he could.

"I'll push you down the fucking stairs myself if I have to! GO!"

Tom finally stumbled down the stairs, holding his (broken) nose and tried to stop the blood. He finally left with a slam of the door.

Trent nodded at the girls as he closed Jane's bedroom door, and went downstairs to wash the blood off his hands.


End file.
